Game Over
by RoyboyX
Summary: Fanfiction branching off from the minute Banjo steps out of Click Clock Wood. Gruntilda takes over Spiral Mountain and destroys everything more beautiful than her.


"We did it, Kazooie. We've collected every Jiggy in the game! Now to beat the witch!" Banjo the Bear exclaimed to his bird. Without haste, the bear and bird Talon Trotted out of Click Clock Wood as fast as her talons could carry them, and jumped on the transport.

When out of Click Clock Wood, they sped down the slope and into the tall grass. Avoiding the Bigbutt, they Flap Flipped up onto the leaves and then to the tree ledge, and found a large warp transport with the face of Banjo's little sister on it.

"Tooty…" he whispered. Without any further haste, the bear jumped onto the transport, eager to see where it brought him.

He found himself at the foot of a staircase, the music in the lair changing to a more ominous theme that was a slowed version of the main theme of Gruntilda's Lair. Her evil laugh echoed through the lair while he sped up the staircase, passing by a Warp Cauldron, and he heard Gruntilda talking.

"Banjo's game ends in my tower. Turn it up I need full power!"

Banjo gasped. Kazooie stuck her legs out of the backpack and Talon Trotted to the source of Gruntilda's voice.

"Yesss your Gruntyssship, transssformation sssoon be complete…" some deep voice said.

Banjo and Kazooie kept running and searched desperately for Gruntilda's beauty transfer machine, but to no avail. They heard a charging noise, along with the sounds of electricity, and then Tooty's little voice. "Help me Banjo, I feel all funny…"

"Bear and bird finissshed, Grunty winsss!"

At that second, Banjo and Kazooie knew they had failed. They suddenly found the entrance, and the machine, and could only watch in horror at the consequence of their failure.

Out of one of the two pods stepped a tall and thin, green-skinned woman in a black dress and black pumps. She had short black hair, and Banjo tried hard not to look at her chest. Gruntilda looked at herself and cackled.

"Look at Grunty she's a beauty, I'm much prettier than Tooty!" To Banjo her new voice sounded orgasmating.

"Oh you are missstresss!" said the deep voice, whom the bear and bird found was an igor-like reptilian creature in a white lab coat.

Mumbo skidded inside, and presented to Gruntilda a daisy.

"Grunty nice, come back to Mumbo's skull, yes?" he asked.

The other pod, which had been rumbling violently, suddenly opened. When the smoke cleared, Banjo gasped and put his hands to his face.

Tooty stepped out of her pod an ugly beast. Her left eye was smaller than the other, her skin was green, she had fangs, and she was now round-bodied.

"Banjo! Your sister wants a word with you… now!" she screamed.

Gruntilda saw Banjo and cackled.

"Ah, Banjo, there you are! I'm very surprised, you've come so far! Unfortunately, you were too slow, and Tooty's cuteness just had to go. As you can see, the poor little Tooty, I've been successful stealing your sister's beauty. So my master plan can now come into action, my problems shall be fixed to my full satisfaction. For now I am off to leave your sight, so you and your sister can have a good fight!"

Gruntilda summoned her broomstick, but before leaving, she stepped back into the beauty machine. "Since Tooty's now a big ole lump, here's the frock I promised would hide her rump!" She took her old dress, worn and dirty, and threw it to Tooty, before flying off cackling into the night.

Banjo approached Tooty, trying to figure out what to say that would not call her ugly.

"Banjo, why? You took too long to rescue me and it shows! I'm so ugly now! I can't even stand myself!" She covered her eyes with her hands and stomped off. Banjo chased after her, and saw her jump into a cauldron that blasted her up a large cavern. He jumped into the cauldron after her despite Kazooie's insults to the pot.

Banjo found himself at the top of Gruntilda's whole tower, and saw Tooty standing at the edge looking down.

"Tooty! No!" Banjo shouted.

She just ignored him. "Goodbye, Banjo…" she whispered as she stepped off the tower and fell to Spiral Mountain.

Banjo then heard Gruntilda cackle from behind, and then screamed out in immense pain as he felt the back of her hand whup his butt. He fell forward and found that he could not stand. Gruntilda had paralyzed him for life, just like she had promised.

She dismounted her broomstick and tore Banjo's shorts off, then teleported them to the Ticker outside the entrance to Mumbo's Mountain. Next, she slipped his backpack off of him, turned the color from blue to black, and then pulled out Kazooie.

The witch grabbed the gird by the neck – "Let me go Wart Brain!" – and then began reciting a spell.

"_Join me now, and dump the bear, that little backpack then I'll wear! Become evil, my little Kazooie, so we can cancel out Banjo-Tooie…"_

It only took seconds for the Red-Crested Breegull to become black, menacing and fierce. Kazooie's wings expanded and grew sharp, transforming into a more dragon-like look. Her beak grew sharp and point as well, and she sprouted fangs, while her eyes became yellow.

"The life of Omega Kazooie now begins, everyone loses, Gruntilda wins!" She cackled and caused thunder to rain down on Spiral Mountain. The lightning struck and destroyed all the vegetables in the vicinity.

…

Over the course of several months, things went from bad to worse.

As she had promised, Gruntilda found and captured Cheato, then threw him into the fire for helping Banjo and Kazooie. Mumbo had been brainwashed into becoming Gruntilda's lover, and she returned his face to normal. Dingpot became subject of Gruntilda's unfortunate washing. Although she was more beautiful now, she had gained weight once again, because she'd promised that when she was nice and slim once more, _"…burgers, fries and chips galore!"_

Gruntilda had also summoned her sisters Mingella and Blobbelda, and her best friends Sweaty Betty, Saggy Maggy and Fatty Hatty to live with her in her castle. She gave them makeovers by kidnapping Humba Wumba, Honey B., Brentilda, the girl from Hammerhead Beach and Soggy. To further her takeover of Spiral Mountain, she turned the area into a darkened, frightening place, and renamed it Grunty Acres.

Truly, these were horrid times.

GAME OVER


End file.
